The present invention relates to a pair of hairdressing scissors.
Referring to FIG. 9, a plurality of pairs of conventional hairdressing scissors 30 are combined together. However, it is difficult to keep all the pairs of conventional hairdressing scissors 30 parallel to one another. Furthermore, the fingers of the user should touch all the pairs of conventional hairdressing scissors 30.